


Right Meow

by Konfessor2U



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Sleepy Edward, kitty!Edward, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be a dog of the military, but he acts more like a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Meow

A very unenthused, seemingly grumpy Edward Elric entered the office. He noted the pile of papers on his desk from his last mission in Creta. How annoying that mission had been. Orders, orders, orders. This job is nothing but following other people's orders.  _I'd rather take a nap,_  he thought flopping into the desk chair and stretching his limbs out, muscular and automail alike.

After a long satisfying yawn, Ed proceeded to comb his fingers through his golden locks instead of putting a pen to the papers before him. He enjoyed the feeling of his hair being sifted through, his scalp being massaged. He wished someone else would touch his hair like this. Ed closed his eyes and began to hum some nonsense song while enjoying the feel of his hair.

Hawkeye caught on to Edward's laziness and acted quickly to bring the young alchemist back from his daydreaming. She shot him right in the face. With a water gun (a safer weapon of choice for someone so trigger happy). He flipped over backwards in his chair from the sudden assault, hissing curses at her under his breath. Breda laughed out loud at the blond on the floor, face dripping wet and hair plastered to his temples. Something akin to a growl came from Ed as he stood up, righting the chair and scowling at Breda.

Havoc chuckled deeply as Breda cowered from the youth. He gathered some files to deliver and as he passed Edward he ruffled the blond hair. Ed was startled at first but unconsciously leaned into the hand, emitting yet another rumbling snarl when the large, warm hand was removed.

Once settled at his desk again, Ed took one paper down from the mountain and began to fill it out slowly. He could understand now why Mustang hated paperwork so badly. There were always stacks and stacks of it lying around and about a million other things that he preferred to do at the moment, eating and sleeping among them. After signing the first copy of his report, Ed put his head down to rest.  _Just for a moment_ , he told himself. After all, the sun was beaming through the office window and it made for such a delightful nap spot.  _Perfect._

"FULLMETAL! I need to see you in my office." Roy Mustang was standing in the door frame of his office that was connected to the main room. Without seeing if the young blond would acquiesce, he stormed back to his desk.

Ed stood and stretched thoroughly again looking fairly uninterested in Mustang but followed him into the office anyway. There he took up his normal position on the couch, not even looking at the Colonel.

Mustang stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Edward, shoving a file in his direction. "There is a new mission for you. Here are the details." When the younger alchemist made no move to take the file, the elder one inched it closer to his face. Ed swatted the file out of the Flame Alchemist's hand.

"No. No more missions. I'm tired and need a day off." He yawned to prove a point. "Besides, this couch is so comfy and warm." Ed pulled his legs up and he curled into a ball.

"Fullmetal,-" Mustang bristled, starting to get really annoyed with his lazy subordinate.

"Shhh, be quiet. I'll do it tomorrow, Mustang." Almost immediately Edwards's breathing became heavier and slower.

Roy threw the file down on the coffee table in defeat. "You have got to be kidding me?" he whispered to himself, looking down at the sleeping teen. He ruffled the blond's hair on the way out to lunch and left him sleeping in his office.


End file.
